


The right thing [ON HIATUS]

by NoxDWN



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Serial Killers, or maybe more ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN
Summary: There is a serial killer in town but it's not Seo In Woo.Alternative UniverseThey are in their second year of college/university
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	The right thing [ON HIATUS]

**Author's Note:**

> We have a new English writer in the fandom :D Please make sure to go and say "hi" to them !

Yonsei University had quite a particular tradition, on every new year 11th and 12th graders gathered for a secret event called The Red Light. It wasn’t a party but a test of courage to which very few people dared to participate despite the great reward promised; 425 000 wons* in cash and an all-expense paid trip. As much as many students wished they could participate most of the time there were only 10 or 20 candidates. This was due to two things: the first one was that the university had strictly forbidden it after an incident which had resulted in the death of one of its students. And the second one was because of how frightening the challenge was, words on the street was that some students had lost their minds and dropped out of college after what they had witnessed. But those were only rumours _of course_.

— Hey, hey, hey, hey ! Look who is there ! whispered a girl to her friend.

Immediately Yook Dong Sik increased the speed of his steps, he knew that once again he was the topic of conversation and he didn’t want to hear any of it. Although no one had ever bothered talking to him people seemed to know a lot of things about himself and his life. He was the _hobo scholar_ , the student who slept in the streets, showered in the toilets of the campus and only ate one meal a day. The piece of trash of this university who still somehow l managed to rank first in his year. He was “ _that_ _weirdo”_ seniors told tales about to scare sophomores. Everyday Dong Sik would hear many stories about himself: Monday he was a former gang member, Tuesday the illegitimate son of a chaebol, Wednesday a North Korean defector, Thursday an experiment of the government, etcetera, etcetera. However none of it was true. He had an unusual past but it wasn’t the kind of past he would have bragged about. 

— Of course he would come, receiving that much money could change his life. answered her friend with a laughter. 

Dong Sik couldn’t help but throw an angry look in their directions, the two girls immediately went silent before exchanging an uneasy look.

— You think he heard us ?

The girl on the left quickly elbowed her friend which made Dong Sik snort, she wasn’t sorry about what she had done but simply afraid of his reaction because of the rumors circulating. He rolled his eyes and turned around to start walking again but bumped into something. He took a few steps back and discovered the face of someone he knew very well. “ _Seo In Woo…_ ” also known as the Knight of Yonsei. He was nicknamed this way because of his handsome appearance but also because of his attitude.. He was ranked second in their year but never acted arrogantly, participated to many charity events, was courteous with the teachers and people who had the chance to talk to him often said he was very kind. He was elegant and calm, just like a real life knight. Or at least it was what rumors said but personally Dong Sik had a very different opinion of him. 

— Hello Yook Dong Sik. greeted him In Woo with a warm smile. Have you been well ?

— Hm... he rapidly answered while leaning to the side to see what was behind his interlocutor, if there was one student he didn’t care about on the entire campus it certainly was In Woo. 

His reaction made some of the people around them scoff in disbelief, they were shocked to see him react in such a rude manner to such a nice question. But In Woo didn’t seem to mind too much thought, probably because he was used to it. It wasn’t the first time he had tried to talk with Dong Sik and it wasn’t the first time he had been rejected like this either. 

— You’re wasting your time brother. That guy has been living for so long in the wild he probably doesn’t remember how to speak korean.

Dong Sik sighed, he didn’t need to turn around to know who this mocking voice belonged to. Seo Ji Hun, the younger sibling of In Woo had arrived and of course he needed to make it known. His remark made all the people around them laugh which increase the size of his annoying grin.

— Well then thank God I don’t need to speak Korean to rank first in each subject, otherwise I would have ranked outside the Top 200... Like a certain idiot. replied Dong Sik without missing a beat. 

His jab was followed by a discreet chuckle from above his head which made him lift his eyes. His gaze met In Woo’s who immediately covered his mouth in an elegant wrist movement to pretend he was hiding a yawn and not laughing at his brother. “ _What a hypocrite_ ” thought Dong Sik before returning his attention to Ji Hun who was fulminating. 

— What ?! yelled the concerning.

“ _Touché_ ” thought In Woo with satisfaction. While it wasn’t a secret for anyone that his brother wasn’t very good at studying no one until now had dared to laugh at him for it, let alone even mention it. Everyone knew that with his personality he would never let it slide so no one was willing to take this risk. “ _Is he reckless or completely stupid ?”_ wondered In Woo, his gaze fixated on the top Dong Sik’s head. Although he never had any trouble reading people, the man next to him had always been a mystery. If most people considered him as someone who was academically smart but a fool when it came to anything else, In Woo had a complete different theory in mind. Maybe Dong Sik was way smarter than what they all thought.

— Why are you still doing here Ji Hun ? We are going to miss the starting sign-...Oh ! Look who is there ? Number one and number two.

For a brief moment, In Woo’s face darkened. He didn’t like when people reminded him he wasn’t first in everything and he knew for sure that Joo Young Min didn’t ignore it. The latter was just provoking him because he knew he couldn’t say anything since they were in public. Therefore when the newcomer flashed a smirk in his direction In Woo decided to completely ignore it. He didn’t want to entertain him, he wasn’t there for that anyway. 

— Did I miss anything ? asked Young Min with curiosity. Why is everyone so tensed up ? 

Dong Sik who didn’t want to be there at all decided to leave however Ji Hun didn’t seem to be done with him. He quickly walked to him and violently grabbed his arm.

— Where do you think you’re going ? he hissed.

— To participate to the game, _obviously_. replied the man with the fuzzy hair. 

— You little-...

Ji Hun lifted his fist to punch him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to bark at Young Min to leave him alone but instead met the cold gaze of his sibling. « _Don’t make a scene_ . » the message was clear. Now it was up to him to choose he would follow it or not. But if Ji Hun disobeyed to almost every order that were given to him and disrespected without batting an eye people twice his age, he wasn’t quite so brave when it came to his brother. Truth is, In Woo terrified him. Everyone around them thought his sibling was an angel but Ji Hun knew a side of him he didn't want to risk angering. Which is why this simple little tap he received on his shoulder was enough to calm him down immediately. Out of frustration he clicked his tongue before freeing himself from the grip of his brother. His sudden switch of attitude made Dong Sik smile, it was amusing to see this bully be so shaken up by a simple touch of his brother. “ _But at the same time a bit surprising_ ” he thought. In Woo didn’t seem the type of person to be violent and Ji Hun didn’t seem like the type of guy who obeyed nicely to his brother. “ _Weird_ ” he thought to himself before remembering he had a game to attend. 

— Let’s go. muttered Ji Hun to Young Min.

— Uh ? You’re not hitting him ?

— Let’s just go, the brat isn’t worth it.

— You sure it’s not because of your brother ?

— Let’s go !

The duo continued to biker for a moment as they walked away before disappearing in the flood of students.

— Should we go as well ? asked In Woo but when he turned around he realized Dong Sik had disappeared without a “ _thank you_ ”. 

— What an asshole… commented a student on his side.

— It’s ok I don’t mind, he’s probably shy.

— In Woo you’re way too kind ! complimented another. 

He smiled in her direction but didn’t reply. “ _Kind ? Me ?_ ” Now that truly was an amusing thing to say.

*: around 3600 american dollars

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but somehow things went wrong and now you have another fanfic =_=  
> I apologize for this because I promised you I would focus on "A bit of company" and yet… :x  
> I still hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope to meet you in the next one !  
> In the meantime don't hesitate to check #NoxWrites on Twitter to know when I'll drop a new chapter or just to subscribe to this story :D
> 
> I love you <3 Have a nice day/night
> 
> Ps: I apologize for all the mistakes it's 1am I should be sleeping D:


End file.
